The Healing Light
by Fingersnaps
Summary: A sequel to 'A Tarnished Sun'. Gibbs and Ducky try to help Tim come to terms with life after his trial...
1. Chapter 1

**June 8 2013: Paris, France**

"Say what you will Timothy, I maintain it is a monstrosity."

"I don't know Ducky, it sure makes a statement, don't you think?"

Gibbs tried unsuccessfully to smother a grin. It was so good to hear Tim gently teasing Ducky, after months of near silence and only speaking in answer to a direct question, a real spontaneous conversation was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.

It was cloudy too, but Paris still looked pretty good, even with its blend of bitter sweet memories. He'd walked this route with Jenny, more years ago that he cared to remember; and now he was strolling across the Cour Napoleon with Ducky and Tim. Personally he thought the pyramid made a spectacular entrance to the Louvre, but Gibbs knew he was never likely to change Ducky's mind, at heart the retired ME was a traditionalist.

They were here as part of Ducky's tour to research his memoirs, at least that was how it had started, but after Tim's breakdown following his trial, it had become more of an attempt to restore the younger man's vitality, to give him a reason to go on. It seemed to be working too…finally there were signs that the AK nightmares were starting to fade. Gibbs and Ducky both knew they were only in the early stages of the process, but at least there were signs of progress.

"Assassin!"

The woman had appeared from nowhere, and before Gibbs was able to react, she stood barely inches from Tim and spat in his face. Tim staggered back, his eyes wide with shock, as the phlegm trickled down his cheek.

Gibbs grabbed Tim's arm and tried to pull him away. The woman was still screaming at Tim and he seemed to be paralysed by her words. Seemingly from out of nowhere two security guards were running across the courtyard, they pinned the woman's arms behind her back and started to drag her away. Tim reacted at last.

"No! Don't hurt her…she's just telling the truth…I've killed people…too many…"

Ducky reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and held it out for Tim, but his focus was solely on the woman, his gaze never leaving her hate-filled face. So Ducky wiped Tim's cheek, and joined Gibbs in trying to get Tim away. Gibbs was struggling to understand how he could have missed her; he was supposed to be watching Tim at all times. He'd let his concentration slip, lulled by the rare sense of calm around Tim; if that woman had been carrying a knife, or a gun…Was he getting slow? Losing his edge? Or was it merely that his delight in seeing Tim so relaxed had allowed him to lower his guard.

They managed to get Tim back to their hotel, and they watched helplessly as he lay on the bed, turned his back to them and whispered. "I killed them, that's never going away...I can never run far enough...they're always there."

Ducky sat on the edge of the bed. "Timothy; we've talked about this."

"I'm tired now Ducky...think I'll sleep if that's okay?"

Gibbs was about to protest, when Ducky silenced him with a glance. "Very well, I'll wake you in good time for dinner, and don't tell me you're not hungry."

Ducky gently covered Tim with the quilt; Gibbs unlocked the door to the adjoining room and they left Tim alone, but Gibbs left the door ajar, he didn't want Tim out of his sight.

"Duck, is this going to put us back to square one?"

"Oh Jethro, I hope not, but I very much fear it is possible."

Gibbs' phone rang, and after a brief conversation he switched it off and sat on the chair by the window. "That was Inspector Danet from Interpol; the woman...her husband, had a stroke, he was on life support."

"Which was terminated under orders from AKCorp...Timothy is right isn't he? Wherever he goes there will be someone who lost a loved one, or who knows someone who suffered a loss...and just when I thought he was on the mend."

The months since Tim's trial had been tough, for all of them. For several weeks after his acquittal Tim had stayed at the US Embassy in The Hague. At first he had been too weak to travel, and then he withdrew almost completely; the only way he could deal with life was to ignore the outside word. Tim would speak to his old team mates, no one else...his world shrunk to the Embassy and the compound.

For a while Ducky was worried that they would never see any signs of recovery. But little by little Tim began the long, slow road back to normality, or whatever could pass as normal for a man who had held the fate of the world in his hands. Tony, Abby, Ziva and Jimmy headed back to the States, back to work, with a promise to return to Europe in the summer if they could.

It had been a hard goodbye; Tim had clung to them and he hadn't been ashamed to let the tears fall. Ducky wasn't prepared to let him withdraw back into his shell, so the very next day they had flown to Edinburgh, and begun the first stage of Tim's rehabilitation into the post AKCorp world.

Their stay in Edinburgh had been quiet, but enjoyable. Ducky was in his element showing his friends around the places that meant so much to him, regaling them with tales of his time at medical school. Both Gibbs and Tim were pleased to see the weariness falling away from their companion. Ducky had almost worked himself into the ground when AK was in power, offering free medical care to those who were struggling to survive under the rule of the global corporation. Jimmy had helped when he could, but he had his studies to complete, and he was only able to snatch a few hours occasionally, so essentially the clinic was a one-man operation. Gibbs had been worried that his old friend had done too much, but since the trial Ducky seemed to have a new purpose in life, and it wasn't writing his memoirs; now he had become one of Tim's guardians, and he was thriving in the role.

They had been standing on the deck of the [i]_Lomond Queen[/i] _sailing around the loch, enjoying the early summer warmth, revelling in the quiet, the beauty of the outlook - the verdant forest floor scattered with vivid pink and purple rhododendrons, the tumbling waters of Inversnaid Falls, when Ducky had turned to their young companion and asked. "So Timothy, do you think it's time for us to explore a little further afield, I would very much like to see Paris again before it becomes too crowded with summer visitors."

Tim had looked hesitant, as he so often did these days. "I…I'm not sure…" He saw the briefest look of disappointment on Ducky's face, and immediately made up his mind. "Why not? If you dose me up with enough meds, I could even make it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, now that would be something to tell Tony!"

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a quick smile. It was so good to have Tim showing even the slightest enthusiasm for anything. Despite their best efforts he was still too thin, and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent, but a hint of the old McGee came through every once in a while, in a raised eyebrow, or a rare smile...and Gibbs would glance at Ducky, knowing he was thinking the same thing. 'He's getting better.'

There were still bad days, when the enormity of what he'd done left Tim listless and unresponsive, then there were the nights...it was always worse at night, when he could see the faces of the men and women, some children too who had died because he put his name to that terrible edict. Tim would wake screaming, his body bathed in sweat, his eyes wide and full of pain; they would talk to him, quietly reminding him of all the good he had done, the lives he had saved. But Gibbs and Ducky both knew that for Tim, the one would never balance the other...he would live the rest of his life carrying that burden, all his friends could do was help him carry the load.

That morning in Paris had been one of the good days, until Tim was on the receiving end of a woman's raw grief…now, as they sat together, waiting until they could go in and 'wake' Tim, knowing full well he wouldn't be sleeping, Gibbs and Ducky knew that for the next few days and weeks Tim would need them more than ever.

**June 9 2013: Mombasa, Kenya**

He was making his way carefully through the workshops, surveying the busy scene around him. The wood carving co-operative made an excellent cover for their operation; no one suspected that the internet connection they needed for overseas orders was being put to any other use…

"That is a fine piece Abdallah, you should get an excellent price."

The old man paused briefly in his work. "I hope so Mr Zubari, trade has been slow…"

Zubari nodded sympathetically. "Very true, but tourism is picking up again; and who could resist a lion such as you have made? I can almost hear him roaring."

A young man came rushing breathlessly into the carver's workshop. "Mr Zubari! There is an urgent call for you."

"Take care Mr Oboya, you will damage the merchandise. I will bid you farewell gentlemen, keep up the good work."

Juma Zubari picked up his pace as he got closer to his office; he knew who would be calling. His calm exterior crumbled as he picked up the phone with a trembling hand, he could barely contain his anger. "What happened? You told me it would be done yesterday!"

"We were close this time, if some crazy woman hadn't chosen that exact moment to confront him…"

"Close is not good enough Kessler, it's high time McGee paid for what he did to us."

"Patience; Gibbs won't be able to watch over him forever. All we need is one lapse of concentration and we will have our revenge…we have waited this long, what is another month or two?"


	2. Chapter 2

**July 31 2013: Winterborne Whitechurch, Dorset, England**

"How much longer Tim?"

"You can't hurry a good thing Tony, have patience, first batch is just about ready."

Tony grinned broadly; this was a good day. He handed Gibbs a fresh beer and sat down on the lawn. They'd been in England just over a week, and the change in Tim was there for all to see, and seeing him taking charge of this afternoon's barbecue, Tony couldn't help smiling. Each day with his friends saw him more relaxed, less pinched and drawn, he wasn't sleeping through the night, truth was, they'd almost given up hoping that would ever happen again, but he seemed to coping pretty well on four hours sleep.

They'd been exploring the local area, visited the coast, Tim couldn't wait to show Tony the Cobb in Lyme Regis; and Tony had been touched beyond measure that his friend had even thought of showing him such an iconic movie location, once seen who could ever forget Meryl Streep walking along the Cobb, her cloak billowing in the wind? Tony wasn't entirely convinced as to the merit of _The French Lieutenant's Woman_ as a movie, but that scene…that was peerless.

Watching them all sitting in the garden of the thatched cottage they'd rented for their vacation, Tony also had to admit this break was doing the visitors good too. The work back in DC was hard; NCIS was working with other law enforcement and Federal agencies to re-establish the rule of law and order. It wasn't easy work, some of the resistance groups who had played such a vital role in the overthrow of AK had attempted to establish independent law enforcement groups, patrolling the streets, making unauthorised arrests. That had to stop, and slowly, inexorably they were closing them down, even recruiting the best of them to the official agencies; there were some good men and women out there, who had risked everything in joining the fight against AK, they deserved a chance to help rebuild what had been broken.

Abby and Ziva were fussing round Tim, laying out the salads and dressings, Jimmy was deep in conversation with Ducky; they had a new assistant ME, and she was trying to change things in Autopsy…Tony didn't have a clue why it mattered, but he was glad Jimmy had a sympathetic ear in which to pour his woes. Ducky and Gibbs had also relaxed a little; it was a hard load they were carrying…they deserved a break too…

Gibbs took a sip from his beer, and asked Tony the question that had been on his mind since they got back together. "You think you're winning Tony?"

"We've made a good start; the way I figure it, we're still in the first quarter; but there are lots of good people on our side, I know we'll win through in the end…Boss…"

"Not your boss any longer."

Tony smiled, "Doesn't seem right to call you anything different."

"You could try my name Tony; I have been known to answer to it every so often." He put down his bottle and gave Tony his full attention. "Something on your mind?"

"Are you winning B-Gibbs? Tim…he's looking better now, but when we first got over here…I don't know, I guess I was hoping for some miracle cure…"

Gibbs sighed and shook his head slowly. "I've been hoping for that since Christmas, since the day I thought I'd driven him too far…Ducky says we have to be patient, Tim's spirit has been battered almost to destruction…"

"Does he still think about…you know, ending it all?"

"Every day Tony…oh he doesn't say anything, but I read him better now than I did…when I almost let him fall off the edge…"

"Not just you Gibbs, we all missed it…maybe we needed him to be okay, I know I did…I mean, I believed he could betray us…after all we'd been through together…I stood and accused him, to his face…he looked so…lost, and I wanted to punch him…I'm amazed he even wanted to talk to me again."

"He forgave you long ago Tony, all of you…even me…the only person he can't forgive is Timothy McGee…after Paris; he didn't speak for two days. I thought we'd lost him again, but Ducky managed to get him to talk…"

"Chow time!" Tim's voice echoed around the garden.

"Come on Tony, it's a good day…let's not spoil it…those burgers better be well done Tim."

**August 4 2013: Puerto del Carmen, Lanzarote**

Jurgen Kessler was pacing around his cramped office; there was something about talking to Zubari that had him feeling the need to be on the move.

"It's about time Kessler, I am getting more than a little tired of your constant excuses."

"I told you Juma, we have to be patient, he's not an easy man to get out in the open, but I think we have a way. We have to get him away from Gibbs, the doctor is no danger to us, he's an old man, easily dealt with. But since Paris, that stupid woman, she put them back on their guard; Gibbs doesn't leave McGee's side…"

"So what are you suggesting Jurgen?"

"Some of our friends have been manufacturing a little…problem, never fear, this time we will get McGee away from his guard dog, and we will make him pay."

**August 5 2013: Stonehenge, Wiltshire, England**

"Makes you feel pretty insignificant doesn't it?" Abby was walking arm in arm with Tim, and she had been rendered almost speechless by the sheer scale of the monumental stones.

"You got that right…makes you want to go back in time and ask them how they did it. How do you carve stones like this when your tools are made of bone, wood and stone? Now that's an even bigger mystery than crop circles Abs."

She dug her elbow in his ribs. "Low blow McGee, that was a long time ago…but you know, standing here…it's…awe inspiring…they've been here since three thousand years before the birth of Christ…and the people who built it, they knew about arithmetic and astronomy…sometimes…well, sometimes I don't think we've progressed all that far."

"Oh, we've come a long way Abby; just not sure we've learned all that much on the journey…" He put his arm round her shoulders. " I wish you didn't have to go back Abs."

"Maybe I could stay longer, if I asked…"

Tim was already shaking his head. "No…I'm just being selfish, you have important work, and really it doesn't matter if you go back tomorrow or three weeks from now, I'm still going to miss you."

"You could come home, then we could all be together any time." She felt the shiver run through his body, and knew she had said the wrong thing. "Oh Tim, I'm sorry, you're not ready, I know that…now it's me being selfish, Oh I wish…"

"Don't Abs, you can't make things like they were...I want to come home more than anything…but it's not easy…I'm weak I know, but…"

"Do not ever say that McGee, or I will use you to practice my head slaps." Ziva had taken over from Gibbs for the day, and she was taking her protection duties seriously. "I did not mean to listen…but I could not help it. I will not have you say that you are weak, I have met many men in my life who claimed to be strong, but not one of them came close to having the strength to do what you did. You have been sick, and you are healing…that cannot be hurried, we can wait, can we not Abby?"

"We can. You'll know when the time is right Tim, and that's when you come back, not a minute before."

Tim held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, you win…listen, both of you…it's meant everything to me that you would fly out here to spend time with me. Gibbs and Ducky needed a break too, I'm hard work right now…and they don't get much rest…" He broke off as he saw a figure running toward them from the road. "It's Gibbs; I thought he was spending the afternoon in Salisbury with Ducky and Tony."

Gibbs was barely out of breath when he got to them. "Tim, we have to leave, there's a problem…"

Ziva took up a defensive stance beside Tim. "Where Gibbs? I have seen nothing."

"Not here Ziva, they need Tim to work on some computer stuff. Vacation's over Tim, we have to go to London, there's a secure link at the US Embassy."

Tim couldn't take in what he was being told. "Me? Can't the DC office deal with it? They've got good people working there."

"Seems they need help."

"When do we leave?" Some of the spark was already leaving Tim's eyes…he wasn't sure he could deal with this, not yet. Gibbs looked skyward; he had heard the distant sound of a helicopter.

"Right now Tim, that's our ride. Ducky's going to pack for us and meet us in London."

"But…but I have to say goodbye, to Tony and Jimmy…" Tim turned pleading eyes to Gibbs, but he knew his idyll was over. He wanted to say no, to turn and run, get as far away as he could…instead, as the chopper got closer he held Abby and Ziva close, gave them both a kiss, and whispered. "I love you, don't forget that…all of you, without you…I'm lost…"

Abby and Ziva waited until the helicopter had disappeared from view. As they walked slowly back to the car Abby reached out her hand, and held tight to Ziva. "He's going to be okay, isn't he? Please Ziva; I need to hear someone say it."

Ziva called on all her years of undercover training to offer what she hoped was a convincing smile. "He will be perfectly fine Abby, you heard Gibbs, Ducky will be joining them, do you really think they will let any harm come to him? He will be fine…"


	3. Chapter 3

**August 10 2013: US Embassy, Grosvenor Square, London, England**

Gibbs and Ducky were waiting in an ante-room at the Embassy, both of them eager to see Tim again. He'd been incognito here at the Embassy ever since he'd been whisked away from Stonehenge, but Gibbs had received a call from CIA Director Kort, Tim's work was done, and they could come for him…The door opened and Gibbs took in a sharp breath, the healthy glow that had suffused his skin after several weeks in the countryside was gone, Tim looked almost grey. Ducky had seen it too, and reacted quicker than Gibbs would have thought possible, he caught Tim just before he fell to the ground.

"Jethro, a hand please."

Gibbs took Tim's other arm, and they got him to the couch, almost immediately he regained his senses.

"Ducky…what happened?"

"You blacked out for a moment."

Tim pulled himself upright and took a deep breath. "I feel better now…maybe I just need some fresh air." He stretched out his arms and winced a little. "Guess I've been spending too much time hunched over a keyboard…I could use an Abby neck massage right now."

Ducky wasn't so sure about that; Tim looked as if he needed a lot more than fresh air and a massage, a good meal would be a start. "Then let's get out of here, but before we do anything else I want to give you a quick check-up. Tell me young man, how much have you eaten since we last saw you?"

"Not much Ducky…too busy."

Gibbs led them through the lobby, and waited for confirmation that their car was waiting; he offered Tim his arm as support and cursed himself anew for not insisting that they stay with Tim. He'd wanted to stay, Ducky too, but the CIA Bureau Chief had maintained that the Embassy personnel could watch over Tim. Well, he'd be getting the sharp end of Gibbs' tongue; anyone who really knew Tim would know he lost all track of time, of self when he submerged himself in the work…Now more than ever Tim needed to be surrounded by people who had his best interest at heart, who were prepared to wait one more day for the job to be done, so long as Tim was okay, that was what really mattered.

The Embassy driver was making good progress, their hotel wasn't far, but it was always better to use the less busy side roads rather than the main thoroughfares, it took a little longer, but Gibbs always felt safer keeping off the beaten track. He was pleased that they would soon be back at the hotel, he was becoming increasingly concerned about Tim; he was quiet…withdrawn.

They hadn't been told exactly what Tim had been working on – need to know – how Gibbs hated that phrase. But seriously, even if Tim told them everything that he'd been doing these past days Gibbs knew he wouldn't understand one word in ten.

"So Tim, mission accomplished?"

Tim smiled, but it was a tired smile, and it didn't reach his eyes. "For now…I guess it's a matter of time before they find another way in…Gibbs, could you stop the car? I…I'm not feeling so good…"

Gibbs signalled to the driver to pull over, he opened the door and held Tim as he heaved into the gutter. Ducky helped him to clean up his face, and glanced anxiously at Gibbs.

"Jethro, I think we should get Timothy to a hospital…"

"No Ducky, please…I'm just tired…haven't slept much…"

"I can imagine; then let's get you back to the hotel, and I will look you over myself."

**August 11 2013: Harley Street, London, England**

"Damn it Kort! You can't tell me a CIA Bureau Chief can just disappear."

"I can, because he has; Foley hasn't been seen since McGee left the Embassy."

"You think he was working for AK?"

"It very much looks like it. Gibbs, I won't apologise…there's no excuse; we try to weed out the AK sympathisers, but it's not so easy."

Gibbs knew that was true, he also knew that he and Ducky had been right to get Tim away from DC, and the work. "If he has to help you with any more 'problems', you take Ducky and me as part of the package, are we clear? No leaving us on the outside."

"Agreed. Gibbs, how is McGee"

"He's better, Ducky wants him to stay here a couple of days, it could have been worse Kort, much worse. If Foley turns up…"

"I'll call….Gibbs; do you have any idea when McGee will be returning to DC full-time?"

"When he's ready Kort; not when you think he should be there. Only when he feels he can do it, then we'll come back."

Gibbs switched off his phone and wearily levered himself out of the extremely comfortable armchair in Doctor Nash's office. He was tired, and he was worried…if Tim wasn't safe in the confines of an American Embassy…at least he was safe here, Adam Nash was the son of one of Ducky's oldest friends, and his father had died rather than submit to AK, they had no concerns where Nash's loyalty lay…Gibbs poured a fresh cup of coffee, placed it on the tray next to Ducky's pot of tea and headed upstairs. His feet made no sound on the plush carpet of the stairs and corridor, and as he opened the door to Tim's room Gibbs wasn't surprised to see Ducky dozing in the chair beside the bed, he was more surprised to see Tim awake.

"He should be sleeping in a bed Gibbs; you don't have to watch over me every minute…"

_Oh yes we do._ Gibbs left the thought unsaid, "Hey Tim, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long…what did the blood tests show?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Tim, he had troubles enough to deal with. "Exhaustion…"

"What else? I know what exhaustion feels like…this was different..."

"That's because you were drugged Timothy." Ducky stifled a yawn, and stretched out his tired muscles. "You would imagine that a private clinic would provide comfortable bedside chairs, but it seems not…ah tea! Most welcome Jethro, thank you."

Tim waited until Ducky had poured his tea and taken a few sips. "The tests Ducky?"

"Yes…it would appear that your lack of appetite has saved your life…your blood contained high levels of Prednisone, even taken under supervision it can have some worrying side-effects, too high a dose can lead to a drop in potassium levels…"

Tim's eyes were wide. "It was in the food?"

"So we must surmise…the Embassy has been searched thoroughly, no evidence to be found."

"Gene Foley's gone too." Gibbs figured they might as well get it all in the open.

"But he was…he was there all the time, watching…" Tim shivered a little as he remembered those deep brown eyes that never seemed to leave him, watching every move he made. "What was he waiting for? Ducky…low potassium…"

"Can lead to muscle cramps, fatigue…it can cause…there's no easy way to say this Timothy…it can interfere with the heart's rhythm, and lead to a heart attack…If you had eaten everything put in front of you, the effect could have been catastrophic."

Tim slumped back against his pillows. "That's why I was aching all over, had to fight to keep awake…I thought he was on our side…"

The fatigue overwhelmed him once more, and he slipped back into the calming world of sleep. Ducky straightened his already straight bed cover, and whispered. "We thought so too, Timothy, we won't make that mistake again."

It was much later that night when Doctor Nash finally persuaded Ducky and Gibbs that they needed to get some proper rest; they had protested until he offered to sit with Tim himself.

"He will be perfectly safe here gentlemen, and you will be just along the corridor if I need you. Look at you both, what protection can you offer him in your current condition? Go on, I will wake you at 6am."

He had ushered them out of Tim's room and taken the seat vacated by Ducky. Adam Nash settled back in the chair; he would use this time to catch up on some journals he had bookmarked earlier…For now he was content to watch; Tim stirred slightly, sleep did not come easy to him, Nash knew that, and the muscle cramps wouldn't be helping. They couldn't give the IV potassium too quickly, that would only store up further problems…he needed time, and rest; Nash laid his hand gently on Tim's arm.

"Sleep Son of Isis, sleep well, lay down your burden for a while, you are safe now."

**August 31 2013: Madrid, Spain**

"There's no mistake?" Kort's voice held an easily detectable tone of disappointment; he'd wanted to deal with Foley himself.

"No Director, we have a positive ID; his body was found in the apartment of Jurgen Kessler, a German businessman currently residing in Lanzarote. They were both found in his apartment; naked…the local police are calling it a lover's suicide pact. Kessler stabbed Foley, then slashed his own wrists…"

"Well we both know that's not true, there's no necessity to correct the police interpretation of events, but I want a copy of the autopsy reports, photographs, everything sent to Doctor Palmer at NCIS. Then I want you to start digging, I want to know how Kessler and Foley got together, there must be others…I want names!"

**September 1 2013: Mombasa, Kenya**

The man sat in Juma Zubari's office, he had been waiting for over an hour, but it did not concern him, he was patient…it was one of his best qualities, and it served him well in his chosen profession. He had no reason to be concerned, he knew exactly why Zubari had called him here, he had heard of Kessler's untimely end…the man had no sympathy, Kessler had taken too long, and been unable to deliver…he would not make the same mistake…all that remained was to negotiate a price, he leaned back and gave the matter some consideration…how much was it worth, the life of one falcon?


	4. Chapter 4

**September 6 2013: British Museum, London, England**

He hoped the museum would be quiet; Gibbs had arranged their visit early so that Tim wouldn't be crowded by too many people. He was stronger now than he had been for some time, but to Ducky and Gibbs, to those who knew him best, there was still an underlying fragility beneath Tim's more relaxed demeanour. They had been back in London for two days, and this time there was no work to be done, the visit was for pleasure only.

The three of them had spent two weeks resting at Adam Nash's weekend home in the Cotswolds. Tim hadn't left the clinic after a day or two, he'd succumbed to a bad cold and then a chest infection, which didn't surprise Ducky, Prednisone was an immunosuppressant, and in his weakened state it was little wonder that Tim had struggled to fight off the infection. It was ten days after his admission to the clinic that he had finally been released, Gibbs had been happy to accept the keys to Adam Nash's cottage, and they drove down to the Cotswolds that same afternoon. Their first glimpse of the house had been in the late evening sunshine, the dying rays of the sun warming the yellow Cotswold stone.

They had all fallen under the spell of that wonderful house, for the first time since Mexico, Gibbs relished doing nothing…they simply relaxed, read a little, talked a lot…when Tim was stronger they took walks by the river that ran through the village, and they'd all marvelled that this quiet stream flowed on its way to join the mighty Thames…and now they'd followed the river, and were back in London, this time Ducky had been able to take his friends to the City of London, and show them just how it differed from the rest of the sprawling metropolis.

This morning they were continuing Ducky's trip down memory lane. He had told them about the happy hours he'd spent in the Reading Room here.

"Of course they've moved the British Library to St Pancras now, but in my day…there was an aura of greatness about the place, Karl Marx, Mahatma Gandhi, Bram Stoker, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…they all used the Reading Room, as did I. Though I must admit in all honesty, my interest had more to do with Emily Spencer, a rather lovely young anthropology student, than with any real thirst for knowledge. Here we are."

Gibbs paid the cab driver, and they walked across the small courtyard to the main entrance with its huge columns and ornate portico. They continued on through the massive doors and within a few paces they entered a world of light and air. For once Ducky had been rendered almost speechless. "My word…this has changed since my day…"

"Not a monstrosity Ducky?" Tim was smiling broadly.

"No Timothy, most definitely not…it's…stunning…"

They couldn't take their eyes away from the vast glass and steel roof that allowed the bright light of a sun drenched morning to fill the Great Court, and neither of them seemed to have the words to express their feelings, Gibbs could understand their reaction, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake he made in Paris; his eyes darted around the Court, looking for any hint of trouble.

Ducky managed to tear his eyes away from the roof, and get his bearings. "I believe the Reading Room entrance is this way…Timothy…"

Tim didn't seem to hear him; he was heading in the opposite direction, toward one of the ground floor galleries.

"Tim! Wait for us." Gibbs almost had to run to catch up with Tim. What was he in such a hurry to see?

Tim didn't hear Gibbs, he heard nothing, it seemed as if his feet were moving of their own volition. There was something he needed to see, he was sure of that; he halted at the first display case and took in a deep shaky breath.

"Timothy! You really must stay with us; Jethro and I are not getting any younger."

"Sorry Ducky…guess I just wanted to see…"

"The Rosetta Stone…and why wouldn't you? It's quite the wonder, isn't it? My mother first brought me to see this when I was…gracious, nine years old. A visit to London was a great treat for a young Eton lad…back then I didn't understand what made this unprepossessing piece of rock so important…"

"It unlocked the secrets of the ancient texts…" Tim was staring hard through the glass, trying to make out every symbol on the stone. He shook his head slowly. "This isn't it..."

""Tim?" Gibbs had taken up his position at Tim's side. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah…I'm…I just thought there was something…doesn't matter; come on Ducky, let's go visit the Reading Room."

"There's no hurry Timothy; we have time to look round."

"Really?" Tim was suddenly all enthusiasm, and for a few brief moments he was the young probationary agent who had worked so hard to prove himself to Gibbs.

"Sure Tim, but remember to stay close."

They took their time meandering around the Egyptian Gallery, from one colossal statue of a pharaoh, a god or goddess, to the next; gazed into the sarcophagi…fragments of an age long past…

The museum was getting busier, several tour groups were milling around, their brightly coloured tee-shirts or name tags proclaiming their origin. Gibbs was starting to think it was about time they got out of here when Tim came to a halt in front of one of the glass display cases scattered between the huge statues. He was staring hard at the contents, didn't look like much to Gibbs, it was so small it seemed insignificant surrounded as it was by so much grandeur. But Tim was spellbound.

"This is it…"

"Timothy?"

Tim seemed reluctant to break eye contact with the small bronze figures. "I…I don't know how…it's strange…I knew somehow, this would be here…"

Ducky read the label aloud. "The Divine Mother nursing her infant: Isis and Horus."

Tim reached out to touch the glass, it was an involuntary movement, he simply needed to get as close as possible. "Horus…I didn't know he was the son of Isis…but I've heard it before…" Tim frowned as he tried to recall the memory. "Can't remember…not important…so, after all this time, face to face with Horus…" He swayed slightly…when did it get so hot in here?

"Jethro, I think our young friend is in need of refreshment, and I'm sure you could use a cup of coffee, I do believe you've only had three so far this morning."

Gibbs replenished his caffeine supply, Tim and Ducky shared a pot of tea, and they continued with their original plan and visited the Reading Room. Tim had been avidly reading the museum guide book whilst drinking his tea, and he was keen to see the Egyptian mummies, and take a look at the other Egyptian artefacts. "Could we stay longer Gibbs, I know Ducky would get a kick out of seeing the Lindow Man. That's an autopsy you'd have enjoyed, am I right?"

"A two thousand year old body with the skin preserved; a ritual killing…oh yes, that is certainly an autopsy in which I would have been happy to participate. I'm certainly willing to prolong our stay, what about you Jethro?"

Gibbs was concerned that the crowds would be a problem as the day wore on, but Tim's enthusiasm was infectious, so he agreed.

By the end of the day Ducky and Gibbs were a little footsore and weary; as for Tim, he was energised in a way Gibbs hadn't seen since the days before AK Corp changed his destiny.

They'd had lunch in the Court Restaurant, right under that magnificent roof, and visited every room in the museum that had any connection to Ancient Egypt; in each room Tim seemed to be drawn to the artefacts that had some connection with Horus.

"Here's another..." Tim leaned closer to read the identification label. "It's a cippus, people believed they offered protection from snakebites and scorpion stings, and see...Horus, trampling the snake and crocodile to show his power over evildoers...Ducky, I know it's late, and we should be getting back to the hotel; but could I call in at the bookshop on the way out? I feel there's so much I have to learn about Horus, what he was...what he meant to people."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, and there's still time for me to have forty winks before getting changed for dinner."

**September 18 2013: Washington, DC**

"I was hoping you'd asked for this meeting because you had good news for us."

"No one wishes that more than I Leon, I know they're out there, and we're getting closer, we have to be – we will track them down."

"We can't wait forever Kort, the SecNav is getting some serious heat on the Hill; they want McGee back in harness..."

Kort burst out laughing. "Good luck with that! You know Gibbs better than most, and even I know he won't force McGee to come back, he told me so himself."

Leon nodded. "That's what he told me last time I talked with him; and after Foley, he's even more determined to keep McGee close." He looked Kort in the eye. "It would finish Gibbs if anything happened to McGee; you know that, don't you?"

"I do Director, and much as I find Jethro Gibbs a pain in the behind, I don't think we can afford to lose him. As far as the CIA is concerned, it gives us another reason to ensure McGee's safety. Two good men...we need them, if they need more time, that's what they get..."

**September 28 2013: Charing Cross Hotel, London, England**

"Tim, put the book away, you can read some more later. We've been waiting for days to do this walk."

"I'm ready! I just have to put on my jacket and I'm good to go. Ducky's still not back from breakfast."

The door opened and Ducky hurried into the suite. "I do apologise...I was chatting to the most fascinating lady; she's touring over here and her next port of call is Edinburgh of all places. So naturally, I offered her some travel advice."

"Naturally Duck, wouldn't have expected anything different."

The rain had been heavy and persistent for the past two days, and Ducky had been worried that his hoped for trip to Borough Market was not going to happen, but today had seen a break in the weather, so they took advantage of the respite.

They had walked the short distance from the hotel to the Embankment, then headed downstream...they'd crossed the river on the graceful curve of the Millennium Bridge; strolled down cobbled streets that gave a hint of the London Charles Dickens would have known. The market had been an explosion of colour, aromas, tastes...everything Ducky had hoped it would be.

They had headed back along the South Bank, and were enjoying a drink at The George Inn, a pub that was reputed to be frequented by Shakespeare.

"I just wish Ziva could have joined us at the market, she loves cooking, and with all those exotic ingredients, she'd have had a field day."

"And she would have produced a wonderful meal I have no doubt Timothy." Ducky smiled at Tim, he really was looking much better these days. Gibbs nudged Ducky.

"This seems like a good time Duck."

Tim looked from one to the other. "What are you two cooking up?"

Ducky leaned closer. "You remember the vitamin shots you had at Dr Nash's clinic? Well, I'm afraid I told you a little white lie Timothy; they weren't vitamins…vaccinations, we didn't want to say anything until we had confirmation."

Tim was becoming increasingly puzzled by Ducky's disjointed explanation. So Gibbs stepped in.

"We got the visas this morning. Tim, how would you like to go to Egypt?"


	5. Chapter 5

7

**October 1 2013: Mombasa, Kenya**

"What do you mean, the price has gone up? We had an agreement."

Zubari was struggling to contain his anger, but he had to be careful, this man was the best at what he did, and until McGee was eliminated, he needed him.

"The price was for one kill; I have been observing my prey, and my conclusion is that I will have to take out Gibbs first, he is always hovering around, like an irritating insect. I do not believe in buy one, get one free, so…let us discuss a new remuneration."

There was no emotion in Seth Carter's voice; he had killed many men, and women – the lives of two more meant little to him, except for one thing. It wasn't the money, he already had more than enough…it was the moment, just before he pulled the trigger, the moment he held a life in his hands, that power was what kept him going…and this kill…this was personal, when Horus had taken flight Carter's life as an AK enforcer came to a dramatic end, the power and prestige he had enjoyed as someone at the right hand of the Chief Executive of AK Corp was blown away. If only Zubari knew, Carter would have happily paid him for the privilege of killing McGee...this time he did not want distance between himself and his prey, this time it would be up close…they were going to Egypt…Carter gave a twisted smile, he had in mind the perfect place to spill the blood of the falcon.

**October 5 2013: Giza, Egypt**

"Timothy, this is most undignified for a man of my age."

"You look great Ducky; all you have to do is keep out of spitting range." Tim laughed as he guided the camel toward the third pyramid. He had felt like pinching himself more than once today…he was truly here…the Pyramids…sole survivor of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, and he was here…

Gibbs was smiling; he hadn't seen Tim this happy in a long time. He was sleeping too, not every night, not right though, but the nightmares didn't come so often. There was something different about him, or maybe he was returning to his old self, regaining some of the self-confidence and strength that had enabled him to undertake the dangerous mission against AK. He even seemed comfortable sitting on a camel, which was more than could be said for Ducky, it was as well the guide didn't let go of the lead rope or Ducky would have been heading back to Cairo ahead of schedule.

**October 6 2013: Cairo Museum, Cairo, Egypt**

"This is what I never got before Ducky…you see, Horus… when Ziva chose the name…I never thought too much about it…so much going on I guess, but now…seeing all this, what he represented…his power to protect…You see don't you?"

"I do Timothy, it is awe inspiring…"

The statue was magnificent in its majesty and humanity. The Pharaoh Khafre seated on his throne, his face as serene as the day it was carved over two thousand years before the birth of Christ. But what held their gaze, what had Tim almost hypnotised was the figure sitting atop the throne. The falcon, Horus, his wings outstretched, tenderly cradling the head of the Pharaoh, it was impossible to think of a more powerful depiction of protection, of guardianship. This was their second visit of the day to the statue, it had been the first thing Tim wanted to see when he arrived, and it was the last thing he'd wanted to see before they left.

All three of them had been spellbound by the treasures of Tutankamun, who could not be dazzled by the grandeur and artistry of the objects in the exhibit? The eye of Horus had been in evidence on several pieces, and Gibbs had noticed an almost imperceptible change in Tim's posture, he seemed to stand taller, some of the tension that hadn't left him for so long appeared to loosen its grip. The Mummy Room had been ghoulishly fascinating, but Tim's focus was on all things Horus and in particular this masterpiece…Gibbs hated to break the spell, but they had to move on…

"Tim, it's getting late; remember I said we have to be back at the hotel by 14.00, the flight to Luxor leaves at 17.30, and if we miss that, we miss the boat…literally."

**October 9 2013: Edfu, Egypt**

They hadn't missed the boat, and for the last two days home had been the RAII, one of the cruise boats that sailed up and down the Nile between Luxor and Aswan, taking tourists to the places whose names echoed down the ages, Karnak, Thebes, Aswan, The Valley of the Kings…

Tim was standing on the small balcony of his cabin breathing in the smells of a world that had come to mean so much to him, as had become the norm breakfast had been early, and now they were just waiting for the signal to disembark. He could see the carriages lined up on the quayside, a caleche ride to the Temple of Horus…could it get any better than this? The gong sounded, this was it. Tim grabbed his bag and headed into the corridor to meet Gibbs and Ducky.

"I rather thought you would be waiting for us Timothy, come along Jethro, our carriage awaits!"

As the horses made their way along the familiar route Tim was giving them a detailed account of what they could expect when they got to the temple. His weeks of devouring every book he could find on Ancient Egypt, and most especially the cult of Horus had armed him with an array of knowledge of which Ducky would have been proud. The trip to Egypt had been a masterstroke, Ducky was convinced of that, and he'd even managed to get Jethro to admit that Tim was flourishing under the Egyptian sun. Not only was Tim's skin gaining some much needed colour, but he was…at peace, that was the only way Ducky could describe it, there was still sadness and guilt…he doubted that Tim would ever be entirely free of those emotions. The difference now was that Tim seemed able to deal with them, to put them aside for short times, and live a life.

Even though it was still early the route to the temple was busy, most groups tried to visit before the heat of the sun became unbearable. Gibbs was alert as he always was when they were in crowds…but even he couldn't help but take a deep breath when they got their first view of the temple.

The huge pylons dazzled in the early morning sun, but that wasn't what held their attention. Gibbs heard Tim gasp beside him…he walked slowly toward the temple, and Gibbs matched his pace…the entrance was flanked by two larger than man size statues of Horus, the falcon god…lord of the sky…he was breathing, Tim knew he was, but his chest felt…light…as if a great weight was being lifted from him. He turned to his companions, to share the experience, and he saw him.

"Gibbs, knife!" Tim didn't hesitate, he threw himself at the attacker, put his body between his friends and certain death. He fell…there was no pain…nothing...he was surrounded by people; he knew Gibbs and Ducky were close by…so why didn't he see them, or hear them?

He was no longer bound by the shackles of earth; he was one with the sky…now he could see them…the would be assassin being pinned to the ground by men dressed in white galabiyyas, people running to and fro….Gibbs and Ducky kneeling beside…him…how could that be? He looked carefully at his friends…when did they get so old? Had he done that? The constant anxiety of caring for Timothy McGee, it was too much, they should be taking it easy…He could feel the sun…warming him through to his soul, he opened out his wings…that was wrong, he didn't have wings…he was a man…and yet…a blinding light, that was it! Now he knew…he had to tell them, but he was falling…down and down he plunged…

"Tim! Can you hear me?"

"B…Boss?"

Gibbs almost laughed aloud. Tim hadn't called him Boss in the longest time. "You gave us a fright…thought he'd got to you."

Ducky leaned a little closer. "How many fingers?"

"Three…I'm not hurt…winded...are you both okay?"

"We are now Timothy. You gave us quite a fright; I thought you had hit your head." Ducky helped Tim to sit up, and handed him a bottle of water. "Take a few sips, just to be on the safe side."

"I saw him…the knife." Tim tried to stand, suddenly concerned. "Was anyone hurt?"

Gibbs gave a quick smile. "Only the guy who tried to kill you. Seems you have more friends than you knew Tim."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Me? What happened? I seem to have missed something." He got to his feet slowly, and was astonished to see the man who had been wielding a fearsome blade minutes before, battered and bloody, and secured by very tightly bound ropes. Forming a guard around him were six men clothed all in white…"I saw you…you held him…but why?"

The youngest man stepped forward and bowed slightly. "You should have no need to ask why…you are Horus, our deliverer. Without you, we would be living under the curse of AK, you saved us, it is only proper that we guard you."

Tim was completely bemused. "I don't understand…"

Gibbs moved closer to Tim. "Seems like I'm losing my touch Tim…the gut isn't what it was…Ibrahim tells me there are people all over the world watching out for you…keeping Horus out of harm's way…"

"I don't know how to thank you, Ibrahim, all of you; you put yourselves in danger…for me."

"And we would do so again in a trice. Without you we are lost…cast into the darkness of AK and their sickness…"

Tim bowed deeply to Ibrarhim and the other men who had been watching over him. He turned to Gibbs and Ducky. "I want to finish our trip if that's okay…I have to see the rest of the temple…everything…But then…I…I've been centred too much on what I did…the people I killed; and that's never going away. I should never forget them, I have to honour their passing, and I can't do that by hiding away. It's time to step out of the shadows Gibbs, I wasn't Horus just so we could break AK…I see it now, I have to be Horus to preserve the best of what we have, to help take us forward into a better world. I need to look after you guys too…I've relied on you, and you never let me down, now it's my turn to watch out for you…When this tour is over, we go home, the time is right, I'm ready to go back to DC, back to work."

**August 9 2013: Mombasa, Kenya**

Zubari's rage was white hot; he had been waiting for the call, for Carter to tell him that Horus had been eliminated. But the call had not come, and he had watched the news…seen the pictures from Edfu…Carter in custody, McGee and Gibbs walking toward the Sanctuary of Horus…the doctor alongside…this could not be happening.

Zubari had to get out of his office; he felt as if he was suffocating…he strode through the workshops, almost unseeing, his mind filled with the images he had seen on his computer screen…

"What the… Abdallah, what is this?" He had glimpsed the carving as he passed by his most skilful craftsman. A falcon…why would Abdallah create such a thing? Was this a deliberate act of insubordination? If so, he would pay.

Zubari grabbed an axe from the workbench, and struck the ebony falcon to the ground, he raised the weapon again and was about to bring it down on the old man when a cry rang through the workshop.

"Don't even think about it Zubari, put your hands in the air now."

It was taking all of Tony's self control not to shoot Zubari where he stood….Zubari dropped the axe to the ground and slowly raised his hands. Ziva moved quickly and none too gently she pulled his arms behind his back and snapped the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Who are you? Under whose authority do you treat a citizen of Kenya in this way?"

"Under our authority Zubari, the authority on the Kenyan government and people…I am Commissioner Oboyo, and you are under arrest for conspiracy to murder, fraud, illegal arms dealing, and any other charges we may choose to bring. Allow me to introduce Special Agents DiNozzo and David of NCIS, they wished to be present at your arrest…and we had no objections."

Zubari spat on the ground. "NCIS! You worked with him; that scourge on humanity…"

Tony stood toe to toe with him, and whispered. "He's my friend, and humanity owes him a debt we can never repay. Get out of here, you make me sick to my stomach!"

As Zubari was led away, and Tony made ready to follow he felt a gentle hand on his arm. It was the wood carver; the one Zubari had called Abdallah.

"Excuse me, do I understand, you know Horus?"

Ziva smiled and nodded. "We do, he is our dearest friend."

Abdallah leaned down and picked up the carving that Zubari had sent crashing to the ground, he looked it over…not a scratch, not a single blemish marred the bird. "Would you? Could I send this to Horus, a gift as thanks for all he did…"

He handed the carving to Ziva, and she was almost surprised that the bird was not warm, so lifelike was the creature, every feather a work of genius, the head so noble and benign, yet watchful…"It is perfect, I know our friend would be honoured to receive such a gift…but may we offer some payment, you have worked so hard…"

Abdallah shook his head vigorously and leaned down to kiss Ziva's hand. "This belongs to him…I do not even remember carving the falcon…he seemed to be waiting in the wood, waiting for me to release him…It is enough to know that Horus will hold my meagre effort in his hand…this is all the payment I require."

**24 December 2013: Washington, DC**

"Hey McGee, you said twenty minutes an hour ago. Come on, Abby's going to have my hide if you're late for her party."

"Five minutes Gibbs; if I get this done I should be able to take the full week…"

"Okay, but no more than that."

Gibbs sat down and waited, he knew Tim wouldn't be long. He had managed to get the balance between work and home about right, and he was looking good on it…the work was tough, and it wasn't anywhere near done, but they were winning, Gibbs was sure of that now. After what he'd learned about the global network that had sprung up almost spontaneously to protect Horus, he was prepared to believe that there was enough good in the world to keep the remnants of AK at bay.

The joint operation to discover the identity of the conspirators against Tim had been a resounding success, and yet again Gibbs had to bite the bullet and say thank you to Trent Kort. There had been many more people to thank too…Gibbs smiled ruefully; he surely was losing his touch, he had never believed in coincidence, yet it had never occurred to him to question why there was always someone ready to help when Tim needed it…the security guards in Paris…Adam Nash…they were the ones he knew about, but he had learned that everywhere they went, men and women were watching, waiting to take action if anyone struck out at Tim.

It would be good to get together with the old crowd at Abby's party, they didn't often get the chance to be together, all busy in their own ways. Ducky was finally writing up his memoirs, the others were still working for NCIS, Gibbs had toyed with the idea of retirement, but couldn't resist when Vance offered him a training position at NCIS…Tim was back in charge of the team working to safeguard cyberspace…no small task, but this time, he was letting others take some of the burden, his days of isolation were well and truly over. Ducky had been right, when he'd first suggested the trip to Egypt Gibbs had his doubts, but his old friend knew people…"Perhaps, out there looking into the past, Timothy may find a way to look forward…"

"All done Gibbs, ready to go."

Tim switched off his computer, checked that everything was in order, and as he did each day when he left the office, he stroked the head of the ebony falcon that had pride of place on his desk…the office door clicked shut, and the eyes of the falcon closed slowly…his work was done for the day, Horus was safe…

THE END

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
